1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for determining an interface timing of an integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a method for determining an interface timing of an integrated circuit automatically and related machine readable medium thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of integrated circuit design, when the design of a circuit module with a specific function is completed, the process is usually followed by integrating the circuit module into a circuit system. In other words, the circuit module is implemented to receive signals from one external circuit module and transmit signals to another external circuit module. In order to make the signal and clock transmission between the circuit module and the external circuit modules work correctly, the interface timing constraint between modules becomes a highly concerned issue of chip developers. However, along with the advance of the integrated circuit technology, more and more functions are integrated into a single chip. To put it another way, the chip developers have to spend a longer simulation time for arranging the chip interface timing. As a result, the chip development time is too long to have good product competitiveness for the chip developer. Therefore, how to determine the interface timing of a chip in a fast and accurate way has become an urgent issue in the field of the integrated circuit design.